Just a Simple Tune Up
by bemylullaby
Summary: Bella was used to being surrounded by love. Everyone around her had someone, all she had was a memory of a love lost and the hope of a relationship cast in the shadows of a past love. For the Forbidden Love Affair Contest. OOC/AH


**Disclaimer: As per usual I don't own a thing Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. She owns all things glorious and wonderful.**

* * *

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A contest of hidden desires**

**Penname:** bemylullaby

**Title of One-Shot:** Just a Simple Tune Up

**Pairing:** Bella & Paul

(Give it a chance kiddies...)

**POV:** Bella

**Rating:** M or NC-17

**Theme: **Adultery

**Word Count:** 5,104

**Summary: **Bella was used to being surrounded by love. Everyone around her had someone, all she had was a memory of a love lost and the hope of a relationship cast in the shadows of a past love.

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

* * *

Life sucks and then you die.

It's hard to have a chipper, I love the world, attitude when everyone you're surrounded by is in love. When they're constantly flaunting it around you, things tend to get a little harder. That's what my life is like. How's a girl supposed to move on and live her life when everyone around her is in love and she's aching for the love she lost?

There's my father who found his "soul mate" at the age of thirty-eight, after failing time and time again in the love department. He is now trying to make up for the time he spent trying to find her. Might I point out that while he was trying so hard to find Mrs. Perfect, all he had to do was look out the kitchen window at the Clearwater's and he could've found Sue a whole lot quicker.

Then there is my best girl friend, Alice, and her "soul mate" Jasper. They've been together forever. There isn't a memory that I have of her from the past nine years that doesn't involve Jasper in some way shape or form. Hard to believe but they're still just as in love now, as they were back in high school when they met freshman year.

Then my best guy friend, Jacob, and the love of his life, the reason for his existence; his words, not mine, Vanessa. I guess you would call what they experienced "love at first sight". Lucky for him, I introduced him to her.

All the important people in my life have someone. What do I have?

All I have is a memory of a love lost and the hope of a relationship cast in the shadows of a past love.

If I would've known what it would do to me in the end, I might've done things differently. I wouldn't have sucked myself into the giant cluster fuck of impending doom that surrounded _him_. If I would've known he'd leave me heartbroken and ruined the first day I met him; I wouldn't have fallen for his cheesy "la mia bella" pick up line.

"_Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" _

_I spun around on my heels towards the deep voice behind me. In a matter of seconds my life flashed before me, my heart stopped, I died and went to heaven. _

_He was standing there his dark hair sticking up in every which way, contrasting against the deep olive color of his skin. The black shirt he was wearing was practically glued to his chest, hugged against every ripple, every curve of his perfectly sculptured chest. His faded, worn out jeans were smudged with oil stains and hanging loose on his hips, giving just a peek of his formed v structure. _

"_Um, I, uh, erm, uh, um, Bella." My heart was racing, my palms clammy. I couldn't even form complete sentences. I was babbling like an idiot. He was only human._

_A perfectly sculpted, beautiful piece of ass called a human. _

"_Bella," he whispered taking a step forward towards me. His lips pulled up forming a playful smile. "la mia bella…" his voice echoed in my head. "Can I help you?"_

"_I, um, uh, erm," I mumbled. _

_What was clearly wrong with me today? _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Bella!" Jacob appeared from behind the nameless beautiful piece of ass; wearing a smirk on his face. _

_Right, Jacob. _

_The reason I was here in the first place, to see my best friend, to meet him for lunch. _

"_Jacob…" I whispered glancing towards Jacob who was now walking towards us. _

"_I see you've met Paul."_

_Paul._

_He has a name and his name is Paul. Paul the beautiful piece of ass. _

"_Yes, Miss Bella here wandered in here just a few minutes ago. Babbling like an idiot, I was a bit worried," Paul smirked. "Although, we've yet to be formally introduced."_

"_Well…" Jacob looked between Paul and I. "Bells, this is Paul. Paul's my new mechanic. I snagged him from the wanna be import shop around the block. He specializes in Italian sports cars; spent a few years in Italy working on them. I'm lucky to have him."_

_A few years in Italy, huh? That explained the cheesy "Bella means beautiful" pick up line, I'd heard so many times. Although, there was just something about him using it that made me go weak in the knees. _

"_Italy huh?" I asked pursing for any information I could get out of him. "Well, I'm Bella, but you knew that already from my mindless rambling." I could feel the blush rising up in my cheeks. "Sorry about that by the way."_

"_It's no problem Bella. So, how is it you know Jacob?" Paul questioned. _

"_Bells and I go way back. Back to the times of diaper rash and Oshkosh," Jacob smirked putting his arm around me pulling me close to his body. _

"_Yeah and Jacob is like the annoying little brother I never had. You know like the one that never goes away no matter how much you kick and scream at him to go away. He owes me his life though; he's forever in debt to me. I introduced him to his precious Vanessa," I added cutting any ties that might lead Paul to think Jacob and I were involved. _

"_I do Bella, forever in your debt. You ready for lunch?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Alright, I'm driving. Let me go grab my car from the back. I'll meet you out front in a few?" Jacob asked letting me go. _

"_I'll be there," I replied and watched as Jacob walked out towards the back door. _

"_Well la mia bella," Paul whispered taking my hand in his. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I've got cars to tune, engines to tinker with. Let me know if you ever need your timing belt adjusted. I'd be more than happy to take a look under your hood." He brought my hand up to his lips placing a soft kiss on it. It took everything I had to contain the inner vixen vying to escape._

"_Um, thanks," I gulped._

"_Anytime. Just let me know." He winked at me with a sly smirk and returned to the car he was working on. _

That was almost a year ago. A year ago since Paul walked into my life creating said cluster fuck of emending doom. I came back a week later for an oil change. What started off as a simple oil change ended up in a whole tune up.

"_Excuse me?" I asked tapping my stiletto clad foot against the floor. Alice had forced me into what she called "Sexy Bella's Gonna Get Tapped" outfit. _

"_Well, well, well, looks like little miss Bella came out to play with the big boys today," Paul smirked as he rolled out from under the car I was standing in front of. _

_He let out a loud whistle as his eyes wandered my body, taking it all in. _

"_Honey, you should know, I always play to win with the big boys."_

"_Is that so la mia bella?" He got up off the board grabbing a rag wiping his hands off. "Well, what is it that I can do for you today?"_

"_My car needs a tune up. Jake always does them for me."_

"_Well, Jacob isn't here today, it's Thursday. He's always off on Thursdays; you knew that though, right?" He started walking towards me a glimmer of desire in his eyes. _

_For every step he took towards me, I took a step backwards. Until I couldn't go any farther and I was pushed up against a counter. _

"_Is it Thursday?" I flirted batting my eyelashes, adding a quick hair flip. He nodded in response. "It must've slipped my mind. I guess I can just come back tomorrow…" I took a step forward bumping right into his body, pushing up against him. _

"_No!" he exclaimed grabbing me by the shoulders pushing me back towards the wall. "I'll do it Bella. It's no problem."_

"_Are you sure? If you're busy…" I glanced over at the car he was working under previously. _

_"No Bella. It's not a problem," bringing his hand up to my face slowly tracing the outline of my jaw. _

_His touch sent a surge of electricity through my skin. His touch made my heart flutter, my breathing hitch. His free hand slammed against the wall to my left trapping my body against his. He was close, but I felt the need to be closer. I needed to drink everything about him in. _

_"Anything for you Bella," he leaned on closer our lips almost touching. "Anything…" the hand that was tracing my jaw ran over my lips. What I wouldn't give to have his lips grace mine. I needed to have him closer to me. I needed to feel...__the difference between us...__his rock hard against the curves of my body._

_I reached out to him hooking my fingers into the belt loops of his worn out jeans, forcefully slamming his hips into mine._

_"Anything Paul?" I looked up at him from under my eyelashes._

_"Just say the word..." he gulped placing the other hand on the opposite side of me on the wall. I was breathing him in with every breath I took. His scent engulfed my senses. I couldn't think of anything but him. Anything but his hands running down my naked body exploring its newfound territory, memorizing every scar, every freckle, every mark._

_"Paul...I..." I breathed barely even loud enough for him to hear, but I just hope he would get the hint._

_"You what?" he leaned in closer to me pressing his entire body again mine. His hardened length was pressing against the soft skin of my stomach; only the thin silk of my blouse and his denim jeans separating us._

_From what I could tell, Paul was well equipped. A definite 12 to 14 gauge wrench. That thought alone sent my feelings into overdrive. The aching sensation growing between my legs heightened, begging for any form of friction it could get._

_"Please..."_

_He looked at me before giving me a playful smirk._

_"Bella..." he leaned in, his soft pink lips millimeters from mine. "I know what you want..." he leaned in even closer, if that was even possible. "Your car needs a tune up."_

_He smiled then turned on his heels and walked away._

_WHAT! _

_Fucking tease. Paul doesn't know who he's toying with. He wants to play; Bella __**will**__ play._

_I ran my fingers through my hair to fluff it up. Straightened my skirt down, unbuttoned two more buttons on my silk blouse, exposing the top of my pale pink lace clad breasts and walked towards Paul who was tinkering with some tools in a tool box._

_"Paul?" I called out pulling myself on top of a nearby car hood. I crossed my legs hiking up my skirt just enough that the little pink bow attached to the top my stockings was peeking out, resting my hands on either side of me, sticking my chest out._

_"Yeah Bel-" his voice abruptly stopped just as he turned around._

_His eyes widened and raked over my body. Then he began to stalk towards me. His eyes were drinking me in with an almost palpable hunger and need._

_"So you were saying," he stopped right in front of me, his hands reaching for my buttons; fingering one hesitantly. A soft sigh escaped his lips before his fingers danced along the supple rise of my breast. He ran one hand down the middle of my chest, toying with where my shirt and skirt were joined. "Your car needs a tune up?"_

_"Something like that." I twirled a strand of hair around my finger. "You gonna help me with my," I brought the leg that was crossed and ran it up his inner thigh pausing just below his growing erection earning a loud grunt to come out of his mouth. "...car issues?"_

_"I said anything you needed didn't I?" he gulped, his other hand that had been still flickering around my top button moved to join the other at my front. Slowly his fingers dipped under the band of my skirt, pulling the material out quickly taking a fistful of the delicate material._

_"You did, and anything..." I gasped as his hands fiercely pulled at the silk, the buttons flying every which way, exposing my pink lace bra._

_"God Bella," he forcefully spread my legs apart. _

_This was it._

_This was THE moment I'd been dreaming of since we first me,_

_And it didn't disappoint._

_His lips crashed on to mine in this heated moment, our tongues fighting back and forth for dominance. At that moment, I got a taste of Paul. I was hooked; everything in my body yearned and called for him._

_"Paul..." I sighed his name as his lips left my mouth, trailing open mouth kisses along my jaw towards the sensitive spot on the side of my neck._

_"Yes, oh la mia bella…" he whispered into my ear. His hands cupped my breasts massaging them as I panted wantonly._

_His mouth trailed down my neck, across my collarbone, down to the top of my lace covered breasts._

_"Are you attached to," his finger ran across the lace, "this?"_

_"Uh..." I shook my head, "no"._

_"Good," he smirked slipping my shirt off my shoulders. "Because..."_

_Rip._

_My lace bra felt to a pile on the hood of the car with my shirt. His lips assaulted my nipples nipping and sucking while his hand reached around to the side of my hips, toying with the zipper of my skirt. My head shook back and forth. I couldn't barely keep my eyes open the pleasure from his touch was leaving me shaking with need._

_Slowly the zipper was pulled down, loosening my skirt around my hip. He took my hands in his and wrapped them around his neck. Then I felt a hand cup my ass and push up while the other had roughly pulled down the skirt._

_"You are wearing way too much clothing," I exclaimed pulling my hand down to his waist. My fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt tugging up wards._

_"I guess we could only make it fair," he said his hand meeting mine. Together we pulled his shirt up._

_My eyes glanced down his contours of his abs. Every muscle was clean, cut and perfect. Before I could even register what I was doing my fingertips were tracing the lines of his muscles. The toned six near eight pack, the cut of his hipbones and that ever-entrancing sex v; the small line of dark hair that only encouraged my fingers and eyes lower. I'd know what was under these jeans soon enough._

"_Like what you see?" he smirked and I turned my attention back to Paul and smiled. _

_I felt the remaining blood in my body rush to my face from where it had been situated elsewhere. I blinked, licking my lips twice before I found my voice to answer._

"_Do you?"_

"_Well…" he whispered, "You could say that."_

_Smirk. Damn I'd love to lick that right off his face._

"_You're still overdressed Paul," I added bringing my fingers to the button of his jeans, undoing them. My eyes widened as further tanned skin came into view, "Oh, commando Paul?"_

"_Always."_

_I smiled and pushed the jeans off his hips and they pooled around his ankles. _

"_I do believe that there's a certain problem under my hood that requires immediate attention," I reminded him with a smile. _

"_Oh, I've got just the tools to tune you up Bella."_

_His hands wrapped around my hips and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him tighter. The only thing standing between me and ecstasy was the fine piece of lace covering my wet and aching center. _

"_Paul, please…" I whimpered. I needed him and I needed him now. I needed to have his hardness that was rubbing gently up and down my sodden panties. I needed that material gone and the pure touch of him._

"_With pleasure." His hands flew to my hips ripping the sides of my panties, shoving the pieces away from my skin. _

_I felt my mouth drop open, my head falling backwards as he entered me swiftly and completely in one quick movement. Both of us unable to make a sound as the feeling of being together like this, this whole, this united, washed over us. He was buried deeply within me, and I knew then it wasn't just physical. He'd burrowed into my heart as well._

_Just when I thought I couldn't take a second of stillness anymore, he retreated and entered in a rough, flurry of emotion. Each thrust getting harder and faster, hitting all the right spots._

_I wasn't going to last very long if he kept that up._

"_Paul, I'm going to…" I cried._

"_Let it out la mia bella, let go," he sighed just as his lips crashed down onto mine._

_I felt my walls tighten around him. He felt it too because his motions became faster. His hands were at my hips, pulling me towards him in increasingly swift movements. My arms started to shake of their own accord; I didn't know how much longer they would hold the rest of my body up off the top of the car's hood._

"_Oh god…" my head lolled atop my neck, his lips falling on every inch of my body. I wished I still had the strength, the energy to return the favor, but I was too lost in the moment. Everything was a blur of heat and sensation. _

"_Just let go," he breathed against my skin. _

_I came fast and hard, hands-down the best orgasm I'd ever had. My whole body quivered. I shook with everything that he'd just given me. _

"_Holy fuck Paul," I panted trying to catch my breath. _

"_You're not tired are you?" he smirked. Damn, was he like some type of stud because he was STILL hard inside of me. I felt him twitch as he raised one solitary eyebrow in my direction._

"_Should I be?"_

"_I hope not, because Bella…I've got a whole box of tools for you."_

I should've listened to Jacob when he tried to warn me about him, but I was stupid and naïve. I was under Paul's spell and there was no way of breaking away from it.

"_Bells, be careful with him. I see the way you two act around each other; the frequent giggling, the chaste touches, longing eyes glances. I'm not stupid, I know there's something going on. Just please be careful. I don't know if I trust him like that yet."_

I really should've listened to Jacob. When Paul's _little_ secret known as Rachel…his wife…came out in the open, I did what every girl would do.

"_What do you mean you're married?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My voice echoed through empty walls of the shop. _

"_La mia bella, please…" he whispered grabbing my wrist. _

"_Don't touch me." I flinched pulling my wrist away from him. I couldn't stand the thought of him touching me. "Get the hell away from me." I took a step back from him, trying to get as far away as possible. _

"_Bella, you have to understand…" he pleaded coming after me. "We're going through a rough patch. Our marriage has been crumbling for awhile baby, you've turned my life around. Showed me what it was like to love again." His eyes were glassy, filled with unshed emotion._

"_Don't you dare use that word Paul!"_

"_Bella, I love yo-"_

_Slap!_

_My hand met his cheek in a quick hard slap. _

"_Ouch," he whined rubbing the red mark now evident on his cheek. "Hear me out, __**please**__ Bella."_

"_No. You had all this time to tell me, five and a half months Paul! Nearly half a year of being with each other! We've spent practically every day together and you're just telling me this now?" I sobbed. The hot, salty tears were now falling down my face at an alarming rate. "I trusted you Paul! __**Trusted **__you!"_

"_Bella, please?" he stepped forward his arms extended out towards me attempting to pull me into his arms. The same arms I craved to wrap myself in once more, but not now, all of that was destroyed, yet my body still ached to curl up there against his chest. "Hear me out. I'm sorry."_

"_No, I won't stay here. I can't trust you anymore. We're nothing without trust." I tried to step away from him but he wouldn't move. His arms wrapped around me and I started to punch at his chest._

"_Bella stop," he demanded grabbing my wrists roughly, pinning them against his body. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."_

"_You lied to me Paul!" I spat tugging at wrists to free them from Paul's grasp. It was a game of tug-a-war I knew I wouldn't win, but I had to keep going. I had to keep fighting. Everything between us became broken the moment I heard about the other woman. _

"_Bella stop. Look at me," he said releasing one of my hands to lift my chin up so I would have no choice but to look in his eyes. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look into those eyes, because if I did I would lose. I would give into him and let him in. I quickly turned my head back to the side before he could get a chance to look at me. "I'm sorry. Bella look at me, please."_

_His fingers grazed my chin again, pushing my face towards him again. Looking up at him, I saw the hurt, the pain, the hunger in his eyes. He was apparently sorry for everything that he'd done or didn't do. For everything he said or didn't say. In the short time we'd known each other, his eyes were the easiest thing about him to read. They could never hide his true feelings. _

_He leaned in quickly pressing his lips to mine. I wanted to pull away, to slap him again, but I couldn't. I couldn't stay away from him. His lips were like magnets, drawing me in. With my free I hand I fisted his hair as he loosened the grip of my other wrist. His hands quickly flew down to my hips hoisting me up onto the counter, parting my legs and pushing the hem of my skirt up, exposing the tops of my stockings. _

"_Fuck," Paul groaned into my mouth as his finger toyed with my clips of my garter belt. Trailing further and further up, he rubbed his thumb against my already wet core. _

"_Please Paul," I moaned pulling his lips back to mine. The less he talked, the less I talked. The more I could forget his secret. _

"_Do you want me Bella? Do you want me to show you how sorry I am; show you just how much I love yo-"_

"_No stop!" I cut him off pushing him away from me. "Paul, I can't do this."_

_The force that was always between us was hanging by a thread. But that word, that four letter word would change things if he said it. Put it out there again. I couldn't handle it anymore._

"_Bella," he groaned wrapping his hand behind my neck pulling my face closer to his. His upper body bent down to mine, further showing the difference in not only our height but the complete difference between us. Our foreheads touched, he looked me in the eyes. "Don't do this. What we have, it's different. I need you Bella, you have no idea how much I need you."_

"_I can't Paul," I sobbed shaking my head, the tears slowly pouring out again. "I can't be the other woman. I can't do that, I don't even know her and I feel like I owe her that much. Please just let me go."_

_I couldn't do this. Everyone I stood for went against doing this. I felt dirty, I felt like I betrayed myself. _

"_La mia bella, I know what I did was all sorts of messed up. I should've told you in the first place, hell I shouldn't have done any of this in the first place, but I couldn't help myself. I know what I did was wrong, I know what I'm asking of you is wrong, but please Bella, don't leave me," he pleaded; I'd never heard his tone more full of pain._

"_Paul, I can't…" I sighed placing my hands on his chest. I felt his heart beating beneath my hands at a rapid pace. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every heavy breath he took. The chest I'd so recently been using as a permanent pillow in our afternoon trysts. The chest I scraped my nails down to excite him further every time we'd been together._

_If I walked away from this, I would lose the past five months of bliss. If I walked away, I would walk away the bigger person. I __**needed**__ to be the bigger person. _

"_Please Bella, give me the chance to make it up to you."_

"_I can't." I pushed with all might against his chest and he finally took the hint. _

_With a defeated sigh, he stepped away from me, from the counter and held out his hand for me to take. Placing my hand in his, I jumped off the counter. _

_Just as I was about take my hand out of his he laced his fingers between mine and brought my hand up to his lips. _

"_Don't," I whispered, the tears in my eyes threatening to spill; that familiar action tearing my heart even further apart._

_Don't make this harder on us than it has to be. _

_He placed a kiss on my hand and let it go. _

"_I'm sorry la mia bella, I really am," he admitted, defeated. _

_He cared; he truly and whole-heartedly cared about me. The past five months weren't just some casual affair for him. He developed a deeper feeling for me. A deeper feeling that should've belonged to his wife, the person he should be going home to. A feeling that in the depths of my soul, of my heart I knew I felt too._

_I had to walk away before things got more complicated. Leaving now, would be hard enough._

"_Goodbye," I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "For what it counts…" I whispered into his ear. "Ti amo Paul." I placed one final kiss on the hollow of his ear, and turned and walked away. _

"_Bella," he called out just as I reached the door to leave. I took a deep breath and turned my head towards him. _

"_Rachel, her name is Rachel," he admitted. _

You would think that after a year of grieving of moving on things would get better, but they haven't. I spent months hiding out in my room while my roommates bombarded me with question after question about what happen with Paul.

Then on the night of my birthday, two months ago they talked me into going out. They "claimed" I needed to get out and test the waters again.

Test the waters I did.

That's when I met him, Edward Cullen. In the beginning, it was hard for me to be with him, to give him all I had. His green eyes were no match to the brown I was used to. His pale skin was a huge contrast to the olive tanned skin I ached to have wrapped around me just once more. Edward cherished me like I was his everything, his life. He held me high up on top of a pedestal. I almost all but gave up on moving on and being happy with Edward until I saw..._him_.

"_Bella?" I froze at the sound of his voice. "Bella is that you?" _

_Taking a deep breath, I turned around and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the sight in front of me. Who'd have thought he'd be here, on my favorite street outside my favorite Sunday brunch café. This was our place, Edward's and mine. The sound of his voice and presence just destroyed that fact._

_There he was, Paul, the one person I hoped to never see again. He hadn't changed a bit. He had that goofy smirk on his face that he always got when he saw me. _

"_Paul," I sighed not taking my eyes off him. "It's good to see you."_

"_You too."_

"_Paul?" A woman called from behind him. He smiled at the sound of her voice and turned around, exposing a very pregnant petite woman with long black hair and the most stunning blue eyes. _

"_Rach, I want you to meet someone."_

_Rach._

_He called her Rach, short for Rachel. _

_My heart stopped beating, everything started to get fuzzy and I felt like the room was spinning. _

"_Hi, I'm Rachel, Paul's wife," she exclaimed a smile on her face. She extended a hand out for me to shake while her other hand rested on top of her stomach. _

"_Be-lla," I sighed. "Nice to meet you." I took her hand in mine and gave it a quick shake then looked back up at Paul. _

_Stand your ground Bella; be strong. Don't give in. He's happy, you should be happy, you ARE happy._

"_Rach, why don't you go sit down. I'll be right there," Paul said turning to Rachel with a smile. She nodded and walked away. _

"_La mi-"_

"_Don't," I spat. "Please don't." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm glad to see you worked things out with Rachel."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Listen, I'm not going to stick around and make things more awkward than they already are Paul. Congratulations on the baby." I offered him a smile. _

"_Thanks Bella. It was good to see you."_

"_Yeah, you too."_

_With that, I turned and walked away, defeated. _

If there was one thing I learned about love, it was that it comes and goes. Sometimes it's meant to be and sometimes it turns out to be just pure lust.

But even lust has a way of sucking you in. Like a noxious weed, wrapping its poisonous tendrils around your heart till it squeezes any thought of what real love feels like completely out of you. It burrows its thorns in deep, so deep that your heart blackens and can only beat to a completely new tune. I'd worked hard and stripping away the plant that Paul had grown there. With Edward's help, his constant love and reassurance I'd managed to let it beat again, whole again, but there was always going to be that one dark patch. The ground there was kept bare of anything. The darkest part inside me was restricted to him, him and his silly la mia bella.

I would be her no more.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm just going to say one thing…Team Paul. Paul running around shirtless with cut off shorts in the cold air of Vancouver… *la sigh* **

**A huge shout out to Erica, Louise and Cassykins! Sexy fuckanic Paul for your reading…pleasure…Although, it doesn't compare to CCoD or MJP or suiteward. :D Thanks for the support ladies…especially to Cass my smuteta and pusher of dirty, dirty things. (although ya'll contribute to the dirty gutter mind that lead to the completion of the Bella and Paul tryst. Elephant shoe ladies!) ****Oh and hugsys for Erica for being the queenpeen beta with your mighty red pen.**

**This dedicated to my kindred spirit, katiemcullen..the gin to my tonic, the aerosmith to my run dmc, the Jane to my Alec, the Quil to my Embry (because you can't have Quil without Embry and it was a tragic time when Quil was without Embry), the Carlisle to my Esme, the Emmett to my Rosalie, the Jasper to my Alice, the Edward to my Bella..need I go on? This cluster fuck of dirty hood car sexin' is dedicated to doll face…**

**Reviews are better than getting your buttons popped off your blouse and tuned up on the hood of someone else's car by Paul. **

**:D**


End file.
